the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Last War
is a test season. The World has found itself in the war that everyone hoped would never come. Russia and China has gone together, and have begun dividing the rest of the world between them. The rest of the world are upset, and countries all over the globe are in turmoil. The situation looks hopeless. To defeat this huge foe will take everyone all over the world joining together. But in the end, this will likely end as everyone expects it to: This will be The Last War. The Last War is an open game! This means that anyone can join the game at any time, including previously eliminated players. Countries that still exists can be seen on the most recent map. Countries with the potential to exist are playable too. War Overview Wars Factions Relevant Unions & Alliances Players Japan - Nicole Kurdistan - Dakota Spain - Joan Scotland - Purry North Korea - Andrew India - Michael Sweden - Nathaniel Iceland - Blaine Germany - Donald Switzerland - John Sudan - Nicolai Brazil - Basty Brazil was controlled by Basty from Week 1-3. Brazil no longer exists. It was annexed by Spain, France, Namibia, Ghana, South Africa, Nigeria, United Kingdom, Bolivia, Paraguay, Peru, Venezuela, Colombia and Guyana. Timeline Week 1 eu4_map_SCO_2018_02_01_1.png|Map, Week 1 Screen_Shot_2018-10-21_at_19.15.45.png|Scotland, new country Screen_Shot_2018-10-21_at_19.15.51.png|Kurdistan, new country Screen_Shot_2018-10-21_at_19.15.36.png|Russia and Belarus occupying territory in Ukraine Screen_Shot_2018-10-21_at_19.16.01.png|China occupying territory in Mongolia *Russia declared war on Ukraine. Moldova came to their defense, declaring war on Russia. *China declared war on Mongolia. *Brazil declared war on Ukraine, Moldova and Mongolia, joining the Eurasian Alliance. *Kurdistan revolted and broke free from Turkey. *Kurdistan funded Kurdish independence elections in Syria and Iran, with Sweden overseeing the elections. *Kurdistan applied to join the Arab League. *Scotland broke free from the United Kingdom. *Scotland was included into the Nordic Council. *Spain formally warned the Eurasian Alliance. Future acts of war would be met with aggression. *Spain attempted to create a league of Hispanic countries. Only a few were interested. *Switzerland held an election to join the EU. *Iceland and Norway joined the EU. Week 2 File:Eu4_map_CHN_2018_02_03_1.png|Map, Week 2 Screen_Shot_2018-10-23_at_22.36.54.png|New territory of Kurdistan and Russia Screen_Shot_2018-10-23_at_22.37.00.png|Russia and Belarus occupying territory in Ukraine Screen_Shot_2018-10-23_at_22.37.06.png|China and Russia occupying territory in Mongolia Screen_Shot_2018-10-24_at_16.42.49.png|New territory of Russia and USA, and the defeat of Brazil *Russia threatened Georgia with war if they did not give up their lands. Georgia did so. *Rebellions began appearing in Brazil and Kurdistan. Serious revolts began in North Korea. *Kurdistan's elections in Syria and Iran were successful, giving additional land to Kurdistan. *Kurdistan's attempt to join the Arab League failed. *Kurdistan declared war on Iraq and surrounded Baghdad. *Switzerland's election to join EU was a clear majority to join. *Brazil declared war on Namibia, with the African Union aiding Namibia in the war. Spain, France, Paraguay, Bolivia, Peru, Colombia, Venezuela and Guyana came to Namibia's aid as well. Brazil then proceeded to declare war on all countries in the world, resulting in their swift defeat. Russia and USA both obtained territory without discussing it with the other countries in the war. **Spain, France and Namibia led the negotiations about the peace deal and dividing up Brazil's territory. **Spain, France, Namibia, Ghana, South Africa, Nigeria, United Kingdom, Paraguay, Bolivia, Peru, Colombia, Venezuela and Guyana all gained territory from this peace deal. This caused Brazil to be completely annexed by these countries, no longer existing. *After the War on Brazil, the Hispanic League was established. Week 3 Eu4_map_CHN_2018_02_03_2.png|Map, Week 3 Screen_Shot_2018-10-24_at_21.04.46.png|Russia and Belarus occupying territory in Ukraine and Moldova Screen_Shot_2018-10-24_at_21.04.51.png|Russia and China occupying territory in Kazakhstan Screen_Shot_2018-10-24_at_21.04.59.png|New territory of Russia and China Screen_Shot_2018-10-24_at_21.05.16.png|The divided and annexed Brazil Screen_Shot_2018-10-24_at_21.05.27.png|African possessions in Brazil *Brazil was fully annexed by Spain, France, Namibia, Ghana, South Africa, Nigeria, United Kingdom, Bolivia, Paraguay, Peru, Venezuela, Colombia and Guyana. *Russia and China annexed Mongolia. *Russia, China and Belarus declared war on Kazakhstan. *Kurdistan's war against Iraq had made no progress. Baghdad remained surrounded. Kurdistan's troops stormed Baghdad. *USA announced that any warfare actions from Spain's side would result in a war declaration. *The North Korean revolts had not been dealt with and continued in the northern parts of the country. *The Maldives expressed interest in joining India. India allowed this. *India, Pakistan and Bangladesh allied with each other. *Scotland applied to join EU. Week 4 Eu4_map_IND_2018_02_03_1.png|Map, Week 4 Screen_Shot_2018-10-25_at_20.35.00.png|Kurdistan occupying territory in Iraq, and Russia occupying territory in Armenia and Azerbaijan Screen_Shot_2018-10-25_at_20.35.25.png|Russia occupying territory in Uruguay Screen_Shot_2018-10-25_at_20.35.37.png|Russia and China occupying territory in Kazakhstan Screen_Shot_2018-10-25_at_20.35.10.png|New territory of India and China, and China occupying territory in Nepal Screen_Shot_2018-10-25_at_20.35.16.png|New territory of Russia Screen_Shot_2018-10-25_at_20.34.56.png|New territory of Russia and Belarus *Russia and Belarus annexed Ukraine, and Russia annexed Moldova. *China declared war on and annexed Bhutan. *The Eurasian Alliance declared war on Armenia, Azerbaijan, Uruguay and Nepal. *Kurdistan occupied around half of Iraq, including Baghdad. This battle resulted in 80,000 casualties on both sides. *A small part of North Korea revolted and joined Russia. Revolts continued in north North Korea. *A revolt continued in north Kurdistan. *The Maldives was incorporated into India. *Sudan began incorporating South Sudan into Sudan. *The East-Asian Alliance was established. *Scotland joined the EU. Week 5 Eu4_map_LAP_2018_02_03_1.png|Map, Week 5 Screen_Shot_2018-10-26_at_23.34.31.png|China occupying territory in North Korea Screen_Shot_2018-10-26_at_23.34.59.png|China occupying territory in Nepal Screen_Shot_2018-10-26_at_23.35.04.png|Russia and China occupying territory in Kazakhstan and Kyrgyzstan Screen_Shot_2018-10-26_at_23.35.19.png|Russia occupying territory in Uruguay and Argentina occupying territory in Chile Screen_Shot_2018-10-26_at_23.35.07.png|Kurdistan occupying territory in Iraq, Russia occupying territory in Azerbaijan and new territory of Russia Screen_Shot_2018-10-26_at_23.35.12.png|New territory of Sudan *Russia annexed Armenia. *Argentina joined the Eurasian Alliance. *The Eurasian Alliance declared war on Kyrgyzstan, Chile and North Korea. **When the war was declared on North Korea, the members of the East-Asian Alliance accepted the call to arms. These were Philippines, South Korea, Taiwan, Fiji, Kiribati and the Marshall Islands. *China and Russia drafted even more people into their armies. *Kurdistan managed to occupy most of Iraq, though with heavy loses and big hits to morale. *South Sudan was incorporated into Sudan. *Denmark was offered money from USA, who wanted to buy Greenland. Denmark was hesitant. *The revolts in Kurdistan finally died out. Key Overview Income: Your income is based on the country's size, location, imports and exports. All countries will have a base income of 3. Countries in Europe has 1 additional income. Countries in Africa have -1 additional income. Income are points that can be spent on multiple different things. Population: Your population is the amount of people living in your nation. Leading: Any countries under your control is listed here. Each nation under your control will give 1 income. Status: The status of your nation. If content your people will be unlikely to rebel. Making your people less happy will cause rebellions, independence movements and other bad events. Making your people more happy will result in positive events. Army, Navy and Air Force: Your military size in these areas. You can decide this freely. If you want more soldiers, you can get rid of your ships and aircrafts and move the personnel to the army instead. Special Forces: Special Forces are specially trained soldiers, which you can train however you like. Do you want marines or maybe some units trained in jungle warfare? You can have that! Maybe a team of highly trained bomb sweepers. Options are endless! Spending Income Imports: You can spend points of Income to buy goods from other nations. Which goods you purchase is up to you, and will give relevant benefits. Military equipment will give you a stronger army while coffee might just make people happier. You can buy anything, as long as it makes sense in regards to the nation you're buying from. Exports: You can sell goods to get more Income. Both players and NPC nations can trade with you. Goods are produced by spending Income on Production. Trade Partners: These are the nations you are buying from or selling to. Defense: Each points of Income will be spent on building bunkers and hiring soldiers enough to defend 10% of the population in case of a devastating attack. Spies: Allows training of up to 10 Spies Other: If you create any special projects, this is where the spent Income will be shown. Essentials Food, gas, electricity, heat. All the stuff that people need to survive. Infrastructure Roads, transport, libraries, schools. Also essential, but maybe not the top priority during wartime. Entertainment If you need your people to become happier, spending Income on theatres and art is an option. Army Ground force infantry and vehicles. Maybe the most important part of warfare. Navy Navies have always been a big part of warfare. Let's get these shipbuilders something to do! Air Force Warfare from the air has been a big part of past wars. Having some planes might not be a bad idea. Special Forces Special Forces can be any type of specialised soldiers that you want! Production Start up the factories and begin making stuff! Nukes The most dangerous weapon of them all. Be careful! Policies Enacting a policy will permanently make you lose 1 Income. More policies may become available as the game progress. Category:Testing Area Category:Seasons